Watching the Ball Drop
by Xuey
Summary: [STAN X LEON, YAOI] It's a chilly December 31st, with Phillia, Mary, Rutee, Stan, and Leon staying at an inn. 'Course, Leon's a tad annoyed of the cold. He gets tired, and Stan helps him to bed... activities ensue.


"Watching the Ball Drop"  
Stan/Leon  
NC-17  
Romance  
By Xuey

-

A/N: Shounen-ai / yaoi bashing comments will be fucked from behind.

-

It was December 31st, and it was cold.

It was bone-shatteringly cold.

Snow lightly fell from the dull, gray-blue sky, as Leon pulled the brown shawl tightly over his shoulders. Stan walked in front of Leon while Phillia and Rutee trailed not too far behind. Newly fallen snow covered the forest path, while only light breathing could be heard from the others, and footsteps that crunched through the virgin-white snow.

The frigid air made Leon's breath look like puffs of translucent-white, as they continued to trudge through the cold. He cupped his hands and brought them to his mouth, trying to warm them with his breath. He wished that he could've bought gloves in the last town, or something. Leon didn't expect such a cold winter, and hated the cold all the same.

The cold wind that blew felt like small, sharp daggers slicing across his cheeks.

Leon couldn't wait to find somewhere he could warm himself.

When they finally approached the town, there were cabins that lined the path inside the small area. Nobody was outside; everyone was inside, with all the lights lit inside each and every dwelling. Stan ran over to a larger cabin that had a sign that read "INN".

Stan gave the door a few sharp knocks, and then they stepped into the well heated inn. The shawls they were all wearing got hot after a few seconds of standing in there. It also seemed like rooms were for a cheap price; Rutee was happy that she didn't have to spend a lot of gald. It seemed like they were having a new year's party—liquor was on the house, there were brightly colored decorations and a huge banner that read "HAPPY NEW YEAR" that hung the ceiling. Balloons were scattered around the lobby, as people sat on the plush leather seats and sofas, talking cheerily over beer and candy. The fireplace that sat at the front-center of the room, flames licking at the logs.

Rutee handed everyone a key to their room, as we walked up the stairs to put down our things and get comfortable.

Leon stuck the key into the keyhole, jiggled it, and with a click, he entered a cozy room with a twin sized bed. There was a peach-lime colored checkerboard pattern on the blankets, a coat-hanger, and a drawer to put miscellaneous things into. The small lamp emitted an orange-gold light around the room, making it feel as welcoming as ever.

He turned off the lamp, shed his cape and shawl, and threw them on the bed. He walked down the stairs, noticing everyone already enjoying and into the party. Phillia ate candy and talked with a few others, while Rutee danced, Mary started drinking, and Stan was dancing clumsily to the tune of Johnny's guitar. He was holding a bottle of beer; Leon assumed he was a bit tipsy.

The room was filled with bustling laughter and conversation, and all Leon could do was lean on the stair railings. He didn't feel like partying, it just wasn't… his thing. He was glad that everyone else was having a good time though, he just felt a tad tired—the heat that swirled around the air of the inn had warmed him to the soul, and made him a tad sleepy.

His eyelids slowly lowered, as the sight of a crazy-dancing Stan floated into darkness, until a sharp pull of his arm had him wide awake.

"What the—hey!"

Leon stumbled over the brown-olive rug as he tripped face first into something firm and warm—Stan's chest. Stan wore a soft, blue sweater with dark blue pants to match (it seemed like everyone was in casual-wear). He smelled lightly of liquor and his usual sweet and spicy honey-cinnamon scent.

"Come on Leon—dance with me!"

Lights started to dim and the chatter lowered to hushed whispers, as Johnny strummed a slow, soft, relaxing tune that wafted around the room, seemingly calming everyone as the new year was swiftly approaching.

The lighting was dim; Leon could barely make out the faces that sat on the couch, as the music from the guitar acted as a lullaby, with Leon drifting to sleep. The only real lighting came from the fireplace hearth and the heat that emanated from Stan's chest. Leon was feeling too tired to do anything except rest his head on Stan, listening to his steady heartbeat as Stan clumsily led a slow dance in the middle of the room.

Leon's eyelids threatened to give out on him, as he heard faint voices countdown from ten.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven…"

"…three… two… one… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Clapping, whistling, and cheering ensued, as Stan lowered to Leon's ear, Leon feeling Stan's warm breath at the nape of his neck.

Stan opened his mouth to speak and whispered, "Happy New Year, Leon", as he lowered and planted a kiss on his lips.

Leon felt his heart race, his stomach flutter, and before drifting off to sleep, he glanced at the blazing hearth, then at Stan.

**-**

"Hey Phillia I'm going to take Leon to his room, seems like he dozed off"

"Whoa, Stan, are you okay? You seem a little drunk…"

"Nah I'll be fine"

Stan grinned as he carried a sleeping Leon in his arms. Leon looked adorable when he slept, and he slept so peacefully too. As Stan headed to his room, he turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge. It seemed like it was locked, and Stan didn't have a key to it. Without another thought, Stan carried Leon to his bed and plopped him on top of it, and turned on the lamp.

The heat was stronger in the rooms, so Stan took off his sweater and crept in bed next to Leon.

Stan propped himself up with his elbow, while his right hand cupped his cheek, as he stared at the face of a peaceful, dozing Leon.

With sheer curiosity and silliness, Stan poked Leon's cheek. Leon's face wrinkled a bit at the touch, but returned to his slumber. Leon rolled around slightly in the bed, as if something was bothering him. Stan noticed that Leon was sweating slightly—it might've been the shirt he was wearing that made him hot or something. Stan carefully helped Leon up as he slowly peeled off the shirt and carelessly threw it to the floor. Leon cuddled into the pillow as he returned to his sleep. Stan went to turn off the lamp, and stared at Leon's face for a while before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Leon squeaked.

Stan found it a bit funny, and kissed him again, this time, on his neck. He had other sounds come from Leon, as he shifted in his sleep. Stan lifted the blanket and trailed kisses from his neck to his collarbone, as he slowly made his way to one of his nipples. Instead of planting a kiss, he opened his mouth to have his tongue trace along the fleshy nub, as a quick moan came from Leon's mouth. Stan stopped immediately, hoping that didn't wake Leon. He continued to do the same to Leon's other nipple, as well as starting to suck it, twirling his tongue around it at the same time. Squeaks and pants came from Leon as Stan repeated the procedure.

Leon gasped slightly when he noticed Stan ravishing him with his tongue. He wanted to yell and say something like, "What're you DOING?!" or "Stop!" but in reality, he didn't want him to stop… so he pretended to sleep.

He felt Stan's rapid breaths hot like fire on his chest as his velvet tongue traced over every bit of skin. He heard the low, carnal moans that came from Stan's throat, every time his tongue lingered at a spot of skin that would make Leon shiver. Leon felt the heat leave his chest and stomach as it lowered to his waistline, slowly pulling his pants off, revealing Leon's growing erection.

Leon felt as if flames and sparks danced on his spine as Stan, without hesitation, plunged Leon's member in his mouth, circling the head firmly but swiftly, making hungry lapping sounds as he took it in and out, his actions becoming faster and deeper, as licking turned to starved sucking. Leon's breathing became uneven and fast, erotic and throaty, as Stan continued to suck and lick. Leon took fistfuls of the pillow that his head rested on as his head thrashed from side to side, panting turning into groans until he reached his climax, spurting white liquid into Stan's mouth.

Leon waited for his breathing to even out as he opened his eyes to notice a smirking Stan between his legs, licking his fingers clean of milky fluid.

"Mmm you taste sweet you know"

Stan went over and planted a chaste, but clumsy kiss on Leon's lips, as Leon tasted a somewhat salty flavor.

"Gaaaahhh… that isn't me is it?!"

Leon felt the blood rapidly rise to his cheeks as he pulled the covers over him until he noticed that Stan was _beneath_ them. Stan latched onto Leon's chest and lay in between his legs, as he rested his head on Leon's chest.

"…W-When'd you notice I was awake?"

"A while ago"

Leon thought he was going to die of embarassement, he could almost feel Stan's smirk burn through the blanket and into his tomato-colored face.

"I didn't get any sleep either… gah! Get off me! Stop molesting me and let me go to bed!"

"…You sure seem to like being molested and you can't sleep now I haven't even come yet"

"Wait, w-wha—?!"

In the end, Stan helped himself to another (and a few more) helpings of Leon.

-

Leon awoke, feeling immeasurably uncomfortable, with his legs sticky and entangled in a drooling, sleeping Stan.

"Ugh, Stan, get off me!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"AAHH!"

Thus, Leon was trapped in the strong (not to mention uncomfortably sticky) hold of Stan for a few hours longer than Leon intended to, until he couldn't' take it anymore, and hit Stan over the head with the lamp, lovingly.

-

A/N: Okay, first off, I don't know if ToD actually has a calendar, or a December 31st. Also, I'm not even too sure they have balloons or digital clocks. Much help to Curi for helping, however. Inspired by Dan. ;3


End file.
